


Bad Ideas

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [6]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, RIP chair, albert is too stupid, coke and mentos, mistake happened, race actually has a brain for once, spot is about ready to commit a murder, you will be missed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: Everything was fine until Race and Albert got bored. Spot had to go to attend to some business, which unfortunately left Race and Albert home alone all day. This never ends well for the two of them.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short but school has been rough and I figured I should post something.

Everything was fine until Race and Albert got bored. Spot had to go to attend to some business, which unfortunately left Race and Albert home alone all day. This never ends well for the two of them. The last time they were left alone, Spot came back and Race had a black eye and the table was broken. He doesn't ask what happened. That's between Race and Albert.

"Hey Race." Albert lifted his head from the couch where he was laying.

"Yeah?" Race leaned in from the kitchen.

"Do we have mentos?"

"Yeah...?"

"Do we have coke?"

"Albert no."

"Albert yes." Albert had a shit-eating grin as he stared at Race.

Race sighed as he pulled out the mentos and the coke. He didn't trust that Albert was gonna be a normal person but oh well. Spot's not here to parent them. What's the harm?

Albert grabbed the bottle and the mentos, stood on the couch, dropped the mentos into the bottle, closed it, shook it and waited. Race stared, dumbfounded at his boyfriend, no hesitation on Albert's part, just pure impulse. The world seemed to go in slow motion as the bottle exploded, Albert fell off the chair onto the coffee table and broke the chair.

Race stood there in shock as he pulled his phone out to call Spot. He clicked on Spot's contact and waited for him to pick up.

_"What?"_ Greeted an annoyed Spot.

"We have a problem."

Spot sighed from the other end of the line, _"Of course you do. What happened?"_

"Well uh, Albert stood on a chair and put mentos into a coke bottle... Oh shit wait I think he knocked himself out-" Race quickly hung up on Spot to go check on Albert and make sure he's okay.

Race kneeled down next to Albert and lifted his head into his lap. He sat there for a few minutes, waiting for a response. When Albert finally started to come to his senses, Race let out a sigh of relief. He tries to avoid taking Albert to the emergency room because that shit costs money and he can't be spending it all on hospital bills.

Race lifted Albert onto his back and set him down in the bedroom, on the bed of course. Race tried to leave to go clean up the living room but Albert grabbed his hand and dragged him into bed to cuddle. Race reluctantly complied and the two fell asleep there.

When Spot got home, he was glad that Race's car was still in the driveway. He was not enthused when he saw how messy the living room was. He set his things down in the kitchen and took care of it all, throwing away the broken chair and sending the rug into the wash. When he went to go lay down though, he found Race and Albert cuddled up next to each other. He smiled and took a picture. Maybe he could forgive them for leaving a mess in the living room.


End file.
